Pari Passu
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: House é um juiz brasileiro. Wilson é seu escraviário, digo, estagiário. AU. Abuso de Direito


**Título:** _Pari Passu_  
**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama  
**Beta:** Adriana Adurens  
**Personagens:** House e Wilson (amizade), Cameron.  
**Classificação:** G  
**_Disclaimer_**: É do David Shore.  
**Alertas:** AU. Abuso de Direito.  
**Sumário**: House é um juiz brasileiro. Wilson é seu escraviário, digo, estagiário.

Wilson tinha acabado de despachar todos os processos do dia e estava se preparando pra sair de casa quando a porta do seu gabinete foi aberta.

- Ah? House, como está? Você parece animado. O que aconteceu? Mandou prender mais um advogado? – Wilson perguntou, irônico.

- Melhor. Quer tomar umas cervejas comigo?

- Bem... só se você me disser o motivo da comemoração.

- Aqueles loucos finalmente me deram poder.

Wilson sorriu:

- É sério?

- É sério! A partir de amanhã, deixo de ser juiz e passo a ser Desembargador. Vou passar o dia inteiro falando... "Acompanho o voto do relator".

- Isso é ótimo. – Wilson comentou – Precisamos mesmo comemorar.

Pegando sua pasta e os dois deixaram o Fórum, indo para um Bar que costumavam freqüentar.

- Espero que pelo menos agora você tome vergonha e bote um terno pra trabalhar.

- Nem pensar. Serei um desembargador moderno e continuarei com o meu tênis e calça jeans.

- Tanto faz... você vai ter que usar toga por cima de tudo mesmo. – Wilson comentou, divertido, enquanto o barman colocava as bebidas na frente dos dois.

- Ah, droga... não tinha pensado nisso... – House contraiu os lábios.

- E os seus estagiários?

- Não sei o que vai acontecer com eles. E nem me importa. São todos uns idiotas.

- Tenho certeza que você está exagerando... Eu me lembro perfeitamente que só mandavam os primeiros lugares pra você.

* * *

- Bom dia. Eu sou o novo estagiário e gostaria de saber onde vou trabalhar?

- Seu nome, por favor. – o funcionário da Coordenação de Estágios perguntou, sentando-se na frente do computador.

- James Evan Wilson.

- Oh, sim! – ele falou assim que o localizou no sistema – James Wilson. Está dizendo aqui que você passou em primeiro lugar no concurso de admissão, confere?

- Confere sim.

- Meus parabéns.

- Obrigado.

- Bom, vou te colocar num lugar onde você vai ter a oportunidade de usar todo o seu conhecimento... aqui está... Décima quinta vara cível. Você vai trabalhar com o Dr. House.

- Décima quinta, né? Muito obrigado, senhor. – Wilson respondeu, animado, sem se dar conta da expressão chocada da outra funcionária - Isso é o que eu mais quero.

Assim que James deixa o local. Remy levanta-se de sua cadeira:

- Poxa, Foreman. Por que fez isso com o pobre coitado?! Ele parecia ser um bom rapaz...

- Bom rapaz ou não, não posso mandar nenhum cabeça-de-bagre para lá e não quero que o House coma o meu fígado.

* * *

- Nenhum deles chega perto de você. Eu não sei mais o que eu faço com aqueles idiotas.

- Por que você não tenta ensiná-los?

- Porque estagiários servem para trabalhar, serem explorados e sacaneados. E ensinar não se encaixa em nenhum dos três.

- Bom, eles poderiam trabalhar melhor se você os ensinasse...

- Mas isso me daria trabalho...

- Estagiário não é escravo, House... Você tem que dar alguma coisa em troca.

- E eu dou... o privilégio de conviver com a minha pessoa.

- Eu estive lá, ok? E sei perfeitamente que nem mesmo esse... privilégio... é tão freqüente assim.

- Ora... não sei do que você está falando...

* * *

- Bom dia... eu sou..

- Sim, sim. – Cameron, a secretária, o interrompeu antes mesmo que ele pudesse se apresentar - Você é o novo estagiário do Dr. House, não é? Sente-se aqui e espere um pouco, por favor.

- Sim, senhora.

***1 hora depois***

- Sabe se o Dr. House vai demorar muito?

- Nem Deus sabe, meu filho, nem Deus sabe... – Cameron deu um suspiro, acertando os enormes óculos no nariz – É melhor esperar com paciência...

***2 horas depois***

- Senhora... desculpe a insistência... mas já se passaram três horas.. será que o Dr. House não ficou doente nem nada desse tipo?

- Deus não seria tão bom comigo...

- ...

* * *

- Eu sou um homem muito ocupado...

- Naquela época eu podia cair nessa, House. Mas hoje eu sei perfeitamente bem no quê você se ocupa.

- O importante é que na época você não sabia...

- Certo...

- Além disso, você não pode dizer que eu não estimulo meus estagiários.

- Ah, claro... nunca na minha vida eu me senti tão estimulado quanto no tempo que eu fui seu estagiário....

* * *

- Estou vendo que você passou em primeiro lugar no concurso de admissão. – House comentou, verificando a ficha de James.

- Sim, senhor...

- Então me responda: Quantos artigos têm o Código Civil e o de Processo Civil somados?

- ...

- Você ainda tem muito a aprender...

* * *

- Tenho certeza que a primeira coisa que você fez quando chegou em casa foi fazer essa soma.

- Sim, eu corri em busca dessa informação imprescindível. Sem ela minha vida profissional não seria a mesma.

- Ora, não reclama...

Wilson passou a mão no rosto, bebendo todo o conteúdo de seu drink enquanto fazia sinal por mais um.

- E como vai a Cameron? Ainda tendo que te aturar?

- Ah... a boa e velha Cam... Estou pesando em demiti-la...

- Mas, por que?

- Porque ela não quer mais fazer apostas comigo... meteu na cabeça que é muito cruel.

- E convenhamos. É cruel mesmo.

- Ah... mas por isso mesmo que é divertido...

- Claro, muito divertido...

* * *

Depois das quatro horas de atraso da véspera, o estagiário preferiu relaxar pelo menos no quesito pontualidade e chegou no fórum duas horas depois do horário.

- Você está duas horas atrasado. – House o recepcionou com a pior expressão possível.

Depois de se recuperar do choque de ver o juiz sentado diante da mesa, cercado de processos por todos os lados.

- De... desculpe, Senhor.

- Hunf... que isso não se repita. E agora trate de levar esse carrinho de processos pro cartório, aquele carrinho de processos pro meu carro e... ah, sim... não se esqueça de me trazer um xícara de café quando voltar. – House falou, jogando a chave do carro na mesa.

- Sim, senhor...

**Algum tempo depois...**

- Aqui está, senhor. – James falou ao retornar, devolvendo as chaves e colocando uma caneca de café vermelha sobre a mesa.

- Ótimo. Agora tire cópias do inteiro teor daqueles dez processos ali. – House comentou, apontando pra uma pilha jogada no chão.

- Do inteiro teor?! Mas são mais de trezentas cópias.

- Por isso mesmo quanto mais rápido você começar, mais rápido você vai terminar.

- Sim, senhor.

**Duas horas depois...**

- Olá, Wilson. – Cameron apareceu na sala da Xerox - O Dr. House quer saber se você já terminou de fazer aquelas cópias.

- Olá... Eu estou quase terminando – James respondeu, afrouxando a gravata numa tentativa inútil de se refrescar depois de mais de duas horas tirando cópias naquela máquina quente.

- Ah, tudo bem. É porque ele mandou mais alguns processos pra você xerocar... olha aqui.

- ...

**Mais duas horas...**

- Terminou de xerocar tudo? Já era tempo! Agora faça o favor de separar as cópias necessárias e arquivar.

- ... sim, senhor.

Mais algum tempo....

- Wilson, pode parar de fazer isso. Está na hora do almoço. Vá lá e compre um sanduíche pra mim.

- Sim, senhor.

- E vê se não demora muito pra voltar.

Wilson só lembrou que o juiz nem sequer tinha feito menção de pegar a carteira e lhe dar o dinheiro do tal sanduíche na hora de pagar a conta.

**E Depois do Almoço...**

- Wilson... agora eu quero que você...

- Espera. – James fez um sinal de "pare" com as mãos – Com todo o respeito, senhor. Mas não peguei esse estágio pra fazer esse tipo de serviço. Se eu não tenho nenhuma serventia pro senhor, me devolva à Coordenação de Estágios.

- Wow!!! Ganhei! – uma voz se fez ouvir pelo telefone.

- Que droga... - House lamentou, levando a mão à testa - ele tinha toda a pinta de quem ia agüentar calado o dia inteiro.

- Você está me devendo duzentas pratas, doutor. Não se esqueça!

- Como se você me desse a alegria de esquecer você e o dinheiro que eu te devo. – House resmungou, desligando o viva-voz para olhar pra um estagiário perplexo – Graças a você agora eu estou 200 paus mais pobre.

- Isso tudo... era uma aposta?

- Yep.

- Vocês... vocês... apostaram comigo? – Wilson perguntou, sua perplexidade se transformando rapidamente em indignação.

- Relaxa, rapaz. Isso é meio que um rito de passagem aqui na nossa vara. E fique feliz. Você passou no teste.

Wilson massageou a nuca, estressado.

- Certo...

* * *

- Como eu sofri nas suas mãos, essa é a verdade.

- Não seja tão ingrato... você não estaria onde está se não fosse por mim.

- Claro... se eu sobrevivi a você, sobrevivo a qualquer coisa.

House deu uma risada. Os dois ficaram alguns segundos calados enquanto o garçom trazia os novos drinks, e depois Wilson comentou:

- Mas sempre existe quem sofre mais do que você. E em matéria de Gregory House, não tem quem sofra mais do que a Cuddy.

- Não exagera. Ela não faz mais do que desempenhar sua função normal na Corregedoria.

* * *

- O senhor está atrasado para as suas audiências. – Cameron surgiu na porta do gabinete.

- Eu tinha audiências, é? Esqueci...

- Tinha, não. Ainda tem. Além disso, Dra. Cuddy te procurou. E ela não pareceu muito satisfeita...

- Quem é essa? Não faço a menor idéia...

- Dr. House!!

Cuddy invadiu o gabinete naquele minuto, com cara de poucos amigos e, sem perder tempo já foi tratando de passar sermão:

- House! Você mandou prender um advogado??

Não me lembro bem...

- House, por que você mandou prendê-lo?

- Pelos mesmos motivos que todos aqueles que são presos por desacato são presos: ele me desacatou.

- Ele não te desacatou, só reagiu quando você o chamou de.... – ela olhou suas anotações – "carcaça velha e estúpida".

- Oh, Deus... como eu queria estar lá pra ouvir quando ele repetiu isso pra você.

- House... Você sabe que no final da semana vão anunciar o nome dos novos Desembargadores. Assim fica difícil te escolher...

- Você fala como se eu me importasse...

Cuddy contraiu os lábios e então jogou uma pilha de papéis na mesa de House, sem o menor cuidado.

- De qualquer forma... Esses são os procedimentos de reclamações de advogados que chegaram desde que você foi embora ontem. E depois dessa, acho melhor aguardar mais um para breve.

- Com toda a ansiedade desse mundo.

* * *

- Esquece a Cuddy. Seus estagiários são os que mais sofrem mesmo. – Wilson falou – Acabo de me lembrar que você me colocou pra sentenciar os seus processos logo na primeira semana!!!

- Mais um aprendizado valioso! Que outro juiz te daria as oportunidades que eu te dei?

-

* * *

- Wilson! Você já terminou de fazer meus processos?

Wilson levantou a cabeça de um dos processos:

- Não tenho certeza, senhor.

House contraiu os lábios, verificando os processos.

- Por que você mandou citar o réu, nesse? – House perguntou - Ah, não... condena logo de uma vez...

- Mas, o senhor não pode fazer isso. A Constituição...

- Blah-blah-blah... E esse aqui... pra quê intimar Fazenda Pública?

- Ela tem que contestar.

- Ela já contestou.

- Mas como assim, senhor?!!!

- Eu fiz um acordo com o pessoal de lá e eles me entregaram umas Contestações já assinadas pra juntar. Não é uma maravilha?

- Ai, meu Deus...

* * *

- Pois é... Impressionante como eu não usei absolutamente nada do que você ensinou na minha vida profissional. Mas... bom, acho que chega por hoje. Não quero que você apareça bêbado logo no seu primeiro dia como Desembargador. – Wilson disse, pedindo a conta.

- Você não aprendeu nada comigo mesmo.

Wilson deu um sorriso, entregando o cartão de crédito para o garçom. Depois de pagarem a conta, Wilson levou House em casa.

- Boa noite, House. – ele se despediu depois de estacionar o carro na porta do prédio onde o amigo morava - E meus parabéns pela promoção.

- Ah, sim! – House falou assim que bateu a porta do carro por trás de si - Qual é mesmo a soma dos artigos do Código Civil com o Código de Processo Civil?

- Três mil cento e sessenta e seis.

House sorriu:

- Boa noite, Wilson. Até amanhã.

**FIM**

* * *

**nota da autora:** De acordo com a Wikipedia, _Pari passu_ é uma expressão latina que siginifica "ao passo de", "simultaneamente", "a par", "ao mesmo tempo", e por extensão também "verdadeiramente", "sem parcialidade", comumente utilizados como jargões de direito.

~fic escrita para a guerra Huddy x Hilson.~


End file.
